


Quick Shout

by Sweepo



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweepo/pseuds/Sweepo
Summary: Random Info re the show
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Quick Shout

I don't know if this is allowed or not but for those who are interested the show placed at Number 6 of Channel 4's 25 best shows of the 2010's. The All-4 address is in the end notes and the talking heads is at around 1h4mins. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.channel4.com/programmes/back-to-the/on-demand/71520-004


End file.
